Marcoplier Plays Grief Syndrome
by Exotos135
Summary: Marcoplier decides to play a fangame based on Puella Magi Madoka Magica.
_Marcoplier watches as Mami walks in the boss room towards the...boss._

 _"Okay, I wonder what the first boss will be li-" his tone does a complete 180 upon seeing Gertrud. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"_

* * *

In a small rectangle at the top left corner of the screen, Marco says his intro while the title screen of Grief Syndrome was seen.

"Hello everybody, my name is Marcoplier, and welcome to Grief Syndrome! Now, this is a fangame based on an anime series named Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and I can't believe I just said that without twisting my tongue. Anyway it's based on the general events of the anime up until...I think the end, but I've heard that this game is endless, so I'm just going to go for a quick try and I'll let you guys decide whether I'll make another episode or not."

Marco presses new game and this brings up the stage select. He quickly picks the first stage without looking at it and then sees the character select screen. "So who do we have here?" he questions.

First he went to Sayaka. "A female...what was that blue-haired guy's name? You know, the one from Super Smash Bros Brawl? Yeah, she's a female version of him."

Then he went to Kyoko. "A younger version of my mom."

Then Madoka. "Badass Strawberry Shortcake."

Then to Mami. "I honestly don't know what to call this one."

And finally Homura. "And...I don't know, Time Lord Brittney? I honestly don't know what to call her either."

Suddenly, Marco cut to the part where he was focusing on the Mami selection screen. "You know, this Mami character reminds me of Jackie." there was a close-up of Mami's bust as he added, "I don't know why. Anyway, let's go with her."

So Marco selects Mami and immediately begins the first stage. He moves his head to the music for a moment before walking further into the stage. "This game's got banging music, I'll give it that." he says before he immediately faces off against the Anthonies. "Is it me, or am I fighting sentient butterfly-legged mustached marshmallows?"

He nonchalantly fights the first wave, then realizes what is going on after meeting the second wave. "Oh shit, I'm so fighting sentient butterfly-legged mustached marshmallows."

Another cut later, Marco is apparently at the 3rd part of the stage, wherein he begun fighting Adelberts. Or at least, that's where he first noticed what they looked like. "Oh fuck, now I'm fighting Star's deformed cousins? What is this place?" he asks in confusion. "I mean, it looks pretty and everything, I like the artistic style chosen for this stage, but I'm still having trouble figuring out where I'm going through. Is this supposed to be a museum or something?"

After yet another cut, Marco was in the penultimate section "You know, I checked a couple videos of this game just to see how it looked like, and I saw a lot of people say that Mami was like the weakest character to play as." remarks Marcoplier with a bored tone. He yawns before adding, "And I, sadly enough, can see where they're coming from, this girl...I don't know exactly why, but I do believe that she's pretty weak. maybe it's the way her moveset works, I don't know."

Marco immediately springs up and adds. "I also heard people say that Sayaka's the best, but I'm not gonna get rid of Mami and start the game all over again just to see if Sayaka really is as good as they say, that's a pretty stupid reason to do that. I picked Mami, and I'm staying with her until the stage's over."

Then, at the last part of the stage, the intro bit's played again as the boss music begins and the boss battle starts. "Oh shit, she's the boss, isn't she?" Marco changes from horrified to contemplating. "In fact, is that thing even a she? I mean, I don't know about you, but I don't think figuring out the gender of a giant, pulsating, bush-headed plant-butterfly beast is as easy as it is for humans."

Gertrud roars, and as Marco kills Anthonies with Mami, he asks, "Did that thing just roar, or freak out?"

Then, without warning, Marco makes Mami unleash the Tiro Finale, eating away a good deal of Gertrud's health while her own health diminished to near death, freaking out the youtuber. "Oh god! What did I press?! I didn't mean to do that!" his horrified expression only worsens where he sees the results on both health bars. "Holy shit look at all the health it took away from me! I mean, it did do a good number on George Bush here, but holy shit, that costed too much!"

Yet another cut later, Mami kills Gertrud while Marcoplier's praying, only for him to lift his arms in absolute joy at the death of the witch. "Yes! I did it! I killed George Bush!" after everything turns to normal, Marcoplier watches as a grief seed falls from the sky and the lines "Gertrud was defeated and left grief seed" appeared alongside the approximate time it took him to complete the stage. "Oh, the thing's named Gertrud. I'm still calling them George Bush."

Back at the title screen, Marcoplier begins to sign off.

"Anyway, that's all I got for today, ladies and...anybody else who bothered to watch this." he says with a chuckle. "I gotta say, this game has a lot of potential: the RPG mechanics, which I forgot to mention, generally work pretty well, the enemies and general art style is pretty good, the sprites moves graciously, I just wish they'd buff up Mami a bit more, she just feels like a weak character overall."

"And now it's up for you to decide. Do you want me to continue playing it? Do you want me to play something else? Do you want me to make my own game-no wait, not that one, it would definitely suck." another chuckle comes by as Marcoplier quickly adds. "But you get the point. Anyway thank you all so much for watching, check out Exotos' page or even better, SonicELITE's page, for more content and I'll see you...in the next fanfiction, Adios!"

.

.

.

Back at the stage select screen, Marcoplier highlights Gertrud's stage and sees the runes. "Let's see if I can translate these runes... Giant Evil Plant George Bush." a couple seconds with a frozen smile later, he adds. "I don't know how to decipher things, shut up."


End file.
